Three Cinnamon Rolls
by gracemis
Summary: So she had three cinnamon rolls and no teammates to share them with. Kurenai would not be interested in the sticky treat. HinaSaiNaru Follow up posted "Tasty". another sequel posted "Beyond Cinnamon Rolls"
1. Three Cinnamon Rolls

_Disclaimer: Naruto, Hinata and Sai are owned by other people_

_Author's note: This is written for the March theme for the Date Me competition. Totally un-beta-ed and barely edited, feel free to let me know my mistakes. I wrote this in one sitting, so it's pretty simple. Perhaps even stupid. Cheers. _

**Three Cinnamon Rolls**

Hinata held the boxes tightly.

Hinata sighed. She had been training since dawn with Neji before attending to her regular duties. On her way to the Team 8 training grounds, she had been sidetracked by the lovely smells from the bakery. When she had seen the fresh warm cinnamon rolls in the bakery window, she had run in and bought three. One for herself, one for Kiba and one for Shino. But she had forgotten that Kiba and Akamaru were training with his family and Shino was returning much later today from a mission.

So she had three cinnamon rolls and no teammates to share them with. Kurenai would not be interested in the sticky treat. Since her pregnancy, Kurenai-sensei seemed to crave more savory foods…like barbeque.

Hinata was pleasantly surprised and happy when she saw that Team Kakashi was also at the Team 8 training grounds. Team Kurenai and Team Kakashi had been on several missions together. Sometimes Kakashi-san asked Kurenai to provide additional genjutsu training.

Hinata set aside of the cinnamon rolls in the shade with their other gear and joined them for the morning training. Sakura would probably not be interested in the rich sweet pastry, but perhaps Naruto and Sai would enjoy her favorite treat during a break.

A few hours later, Sai peered with curiosity at the bakery box held in front of him.

"Ah, Sai-san. Would you like one?" She asked shyly. Her face a held a light pink blush.

Naruto greedily ate his cinnamon roll in a few bites. "This is great Hinata-chan! Thanks!" Naruto made a point of licking his fingers.

"Disgusting Naruto-kun." Sai commented. Hinata nearly dropped the box.

"Idiot! Just try it. Sai-teme." Naruto glared angrily at the expressionless nin. "Heh…heh Hinata-chan. He didn't mean the cinnamon rolls. He just meant me!" He explained to the embarrassed Hyuuga.

"It-It's okay Naruto-kun. Sai-san you don't have to eat it if you don't want it." Hinata put down the box she had offered.

Sai nodded and drank from his water container.

Hinata turned to enjoy her own cinnamon roll. She blushed again at all the fuss that Naruto was making. But it was nice that he was paying attention to her feelings. Naruto really seemed to notice her now that they had shared a few missions. They were getting to know each other better.

But Sai was strange. As a Hyuuga, Hinata could read expressionless faces pretty well. Sai was a challenge, even for her. Sometimes she thought that she could see the same uncertainty and hope and despair that all shinobi held in their hearts. Other times it seemed liked he was just going through the motions of living life.

Naruto scolded his teammate, as Sai opened his sketchbook and pulled out his drawing materials. "You made her feel bad for offering you something nice." He hissed.

Sai looked up at Hinata as she took another bite of her treat. He gave a fake smile. "Thank you Hinata-san for your offer." Sai apologized insincerely.

"Th-That's okay." Hinata stuttered. "Um. Not everyone likes sweets." She squirmed uncomfortably under Sai's fake smile and expressionless eyes.

"You are too sweet Hinata-chan." Naruto commented. "Sai! You should at least TRY it!"

Sai looked at Naruto. Dickless was going to keep nagging him. Sai looked at Hinata. She was carefully taking small bites and clearly enjoying her cinnamon roll. Sai looked at the box next to Hinata on the ground. The unwanted sweet pastry looked completely unappetizing to him.

But Naruto was right to encourage him to try new things. To try to live his life and enjoy friends and food (mostly different types of ramen.)

"Hinata-san." Sai said as he moved to sit next to the shy girl. "I'll try a small taste." He said.

"O-Okay." Hinata replied. She smiled, pleased that he was going to try it. She guessed he wanted a bite of hers rather than a whole cinnamon roll.

Hinata pulled a small piece off her roll and offered it to him.

She nearly passed out when Sai took the food into his mouth and licked her fingers.

Hinata sat very very still. In shock. Sai ate the piece of roll and then went back to lick her fingers again.

The taste of the sweet frosting combined with the texture of her fingertips was quite interesting. Her fingertips were calloused from her taijutsu. But her shocked expression and wide eyes made him smile. A genuine smile.

There was only a moment when their eyes met, before Sai leaped out of the way of Naruto fist.

"Sai, you bastard! How dare you take advantage of Hinata-chan?" Naruto fumed as he chased Sai into the tree. It was the tree that they had been sitting under.

Several leaves floated down as Naruto's fist connected with a branch.

Hinata shook herself out of her daze and shouted up to her sometimes teammates. "Naruto-kun! Please stop! It's okay!"

She was startled when Sai dropped down next to her. "Thank you Hinata-san." Sai said as Naruto dropped down next them. Hinata positioned herself between the two.

"It-It's okay Naruto-kun. I-I don't think Sai-san, meant any harm." Hinata said quickly to calm the blonde boy down. She was a little thrilled that Naruto cared so much. And Sai's genuine smile lingered in her mind. It was a worth a little embarassment.

Sai sat down abruptly when he sensed that Naruto was not going to attack him again. "Actually, Hinata-san. I think I like this…cinnamon roll." He paused over the unfamiliar word.

"Oh." Hinata replied. "You-you can still have one if you want." She offered.

Naruto glared at his emotionally stunned teammate and decided to walk away and find Sakura. Maybe she could explain things to the idiot. It seemed like Hinata didn't mind him too much.

It was a good thing that Naruto was out of earshot when Sai said to Hinata. "It really tastes so much better when I can lick your fingers too."

Owari

* * *

_Authors note: Please Review._


	2. Tasty

_Disclaimer: Sakura, Shino, Naruto, Hinata and Sai are owned by other people_

_Dedicated to those who took the time to read and review. I was inspired by the positive reviews from the original post. I really had no intention of writing a follow up...but I wrote a little more. Again, totally un-beta-ed and barely edited, feel free to let me know my mistakes._

**

* * *

**

Tasty

"Tasty." Sai stated the name of the picture he had drawn earlier in the afternoon.

Sakura gaped at the picture that had caused the destruction of several trees and a third of the Team 8 training ground. "Sai, you named this picture 'Tasty'?" She asked incredulously.

Sai face reddened slightly and nodded. "Yes. I found Hinata's cin...cinna..umm.. That is, I found her sweet buns to be very good." He explained. He couldn't quite remember the name of the sweet sticky pastry.

Sakura blushed hard at the unintended double entendre. Sai was so clueless. But every once in a while, she wondered. "You mean cinnamon rolls." Sakura sighed as she examined the blue healing chakra she was applying to Sai's hand. Sai nodded and smiled his almost genuine smile.

Sakura finished healing Sai's hand. "You're lucky Shino-kun only broke two bones in you're hand. It could have been much worse."

Sai frowned. "He was upset." His teammate nodded as she inspected the other wounds. "He was particularly aggressive." Sakura nodded again. "Because of my drawing?" Sai sought to clarify.

The prized student of the Hokage nodded as she gave him the okay to clean up. Sai wasn't hurt badly. In fact, Shino and Sai appeared pretty evenly matched. But Shino had focused on causing a specific injury and had been successful.

Sai cleaned up and flexed his hand. Sakura was a good healer. It only ached and it would not diminish his fighting ability. It was getting late. The sun was setting and the sky was turning lovely colors of purple, grey and orange. Sai flexed his hand again and wondered if he could paint tonight.

"You should rest it for a day." Sakura recommended. It was fortunate that Naruto had left early for ramen with Iruka-sensei. He wouldn't have liked Sai's picture either. Or rather, he wouldn't have liked that Sai had drawn it. It was unfortunate that Shino had returned early from his mission and seen Sai's drawing of his Hyuuga teammate.

Sai's drawing was inspired by the cinnamon rolls that Hinata had shared earlier in the day. Sai quite liked the composition of it. The shy kunoichi was sitting under a tree. A partially eaten cinnamon roll was in one hand. Her other hand was near her face with her finger in her mouth. Licking the frosting off her sticky finger.

Recently, Sai had started trying to name his drawings. So he named this one, "Tasty."

"Sakura? Is 'Tasty' not a good name?" Sai asked. Hinata seemed to like it. She had turned a most interesting shade of red, but it looked like she was smiling. At least Sai thought so before Shino had attacked him.

The normally calm and formal shinobi seemed quite emotional as he attacked the artist over and over again until he had managed to trap one of Sai's hand. Though Sai had landed several good hits.

Sakura gently hit Sai on the head. "Idiot. You don't call people 'tasty' unless you want to get in trouble." She explained.

Sai frowned. "Does that mean I can't call Hinata-san by the nickname of 'Tasty'?" He asked.

Sakura gaped at Sai. She couldn't take it anymore. Why did Ino get to be "Gorgeous," Hinata got to be "Tasty" and Sakura was "Ugly?" She hit him again and stormed off.

This nickname business was quite challenging. Sai rubbed his face as he watched his volatile teammate leave the area. That left him to observe Shino and Hinata.

Hinata was speaking with Shino. The Aburume seemed calmer. Hinata had her hands on her teammates arm where Sai had cut him. The wound wasn't deep, but Hinata was very solicitous as she bandaged it.

"Hinata-chan." Shino said quietly. "Is he bothering you?" He asked.

Hinata blushed. "N-no Shino-kun." She didn't need to ask Shino whom he was referring to. "It-it's just a ...a misunderstanding." She tried to explain. Her long hair covered her face as she leaned over Shino's arm and concentrated. "How does that feel?"

"Much better. Thank you Hinata." Shino stated. His kind teammate was very capable, but always took the extra time to be careful as well. " The new salve you developed seems to be very effective." He commented.

Hinata smiled. She was pleased Shino noticed and acknowledge her efforts. He was always very supportive. She couldn't bring herself to scold him for attacking Sai. It was just a misunderstanding. It's not as though Sai thought of her ...like that...

"Hinata, if you like Sai-san. I won't interfere. But if he is bothering you, you must tell me." Shino insisted.

Hinata shook her head furiously from side to side. "No-no, it was just a misunderstanding." Hinata stated again. "I- I don't think Sai-san really meant anything by it. He-he just never had cinnamon rolls before." Hinata blushed again, embarrassed at how silly she sounded. But that was the truth!

Shino sighed. He looked at Hinata's lovely face and cute blush. She really had no idea that boys could find her attractive. Of course Hinata loved cinnamon rolls. So it was possible that she really believed that cinnamon rolls would inspire such a provocative picture and title. "Hinata. You must promise to tell me if Sai-san bothers you." He insisted again.

Hinata finally gave in and nodded. She knew that Shino only want the best for her. Besides, Shino only broke Sai's hand, she didn't know what Kiba might have done.

Shino stood to leave. He was satisfied that Hinata could take care of herself and would let him know if there was a problem. And Sai knew that Shino could hurt him if he did anything inappropriate. In the meantime. Shino would let things run the course. Perhaps Sai's attention would help Hinata's confidence. As a teammate and friend, Shino wanted Hinata to continue to grow stronger and more confident in all her abilities.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Shino said unexpectedly. He turned to leave as soon as Hinata nodded.

That left Hinata and Sai alone in the darkening training area. Sai approached Hinata. But Hinata spoke first. "Um...How is your hand?" She asked.

"It will be fine by tomorrow. Sakura is an excellent healer." Sai replied. He gave his fake smile.

"Oh. I'm glad. I'm sorry Shino was so...so upset." Hinata said as she looked down. She didn't mind Sai's fake smile. But she felt badly that both boys had been hurt over a misunderstanding.

"Ah, it was good training. I learned a lot about Aburume Shino's techniques." Sai explained.

"Oh." Hinata replied, unsure if that was good or bad. Suddenly she remembered the picture that had caused so much trouble. "Um. Sai-san, what will you do with the picture?" She asked.

"Um. I quite like it." Sai said honestly. "I'm going to keep it." Then it occurred to him that perhaps Hinata wanted the picture for herself. "Unless...you want it?" He offered.

"No thank you Sai-san." Hinata shook her head. She could never show a picture like that to her father or Neji! She just looked too...too...something. "But...um...perhaps you shouldn't tell people what you named it...they might misunderstand." She mumbled.

Sai frowned. "What is to misunderstand?" He asked sincerely.

Hinata started to change colors again. He noticed, first pink then red then pink again as she took a breath. "That..that name..."

"Tasty?" He prompted.

Hinata reddened again. "People might think you mean me...not the cinnamon rolls." She mumbled again.

Sai looked at the confused, cute girl. "But I do mean you." He reached for her hand before she could reply. He brought her hand up between them and touched her fingertip with his own. "This one. It was tasty."

Hinata focused on the gentle pressure of his fingertip to hers. She began to feel dizzy and tried to take a deep breath. She wobbled.

Sai immediately noticed and stepped closer to steady her. "Are you alright Hinata-san?" He asked as he put his hand on her arm to support her.

Hinata blinked at the close proximity and the strength from his gentle grip on her arm. She took another breath. And another. "Don't...don't tease me Sai-san!" she accused. "It's not nice!"

Sai's eyes widened. Is that what he was doing? Is that why it was so...interesting...to look at Hinata and talk with her? But...it was true. She was "tasty." He would show her it was true.

"I don't think I am teasing you, Hinata-san. It is simply true." He pulled her hand to his mouth to demonstrate.

Hinata pulled her hand out of his grasp quickly and slapped him. She gasped when she realized what she had done. "You-you don't do that without asking!" She blurted out. She covered her mouth. She meant to say something else. That made it sound like she _wanted _him to ask her.

Sai rubbed his face again. "Ah, I see." He said seriously. "Hinata-san, may I _taste _you again?"

Hinata blinked again and began to sway. "Ah...ah...my fingers have medicinal salve on them." She mumbled incoherently.

Sai looked thoughtful again, while Hinata practiced taking deep calming breaths. Finally Sai looked up at her and said. "I understand."

Sai gently pulled her hand toward his mouth. He pushed her sleeve up and placed his mouth on her wrist. His warm breath tickled her before she felt the softness of his wet tongue on her sensitive skin.

"Oh!" Hinata said. The sky seemed to be getting darker.

"Tasty." Sai stated quietly. She smile a little and he could feel the heat from her face. Confident he had made his point. He smiled a genuine smile.

Owari

_

* * *

_

Authors note: Please Review.


	3. Beyond Cinnamon Rolls

_Disclaimer: Kiba, Hinata and Sai are owned by other people_

_Author's note: un-beta-ed sequel to the sequel. Not as good as the original, but possibly fun anyway._

* * *

_**Beyond Cinnamon Rolls**_

* * *

The two week mission was almost over. A B-ranked protection detail for a politically powerful family on a diplomatic trip was a relatively easy mission. It didn't warrant two chunin and a former member of Root. But Tsunade had anticipated that it might become an A ranked mission and decided on the team. Three assassination attempts and one almost successful kidnapping, proved the Hokage correct.

The water shimmered as Hinata released a thin whip-like burst of chakra. Three fish beneath of the surface of the water were killed instantly. Hinata reached down into the river and pulled her team's dinner out of the cold water.

The young Hyuuga heiress quickly made her way back to camp. It was a successful mission, but Hinata was happy to be heading home. She wondered if the new herb hybrid she cultivated was still alive. She sensed a surge of chakra followed by the distinctive sounds of a fight. She sighed and continued her walk back to camp.

……………….

Akamaru barked. Kiba sniffed the air and broke his crushing hold on Sai's wrist. Sai took his elbow out of Kiba's gut and quickly walked over to grab his dirtied Konoha head band.

Moments later, Hinata arrived carrying three wet, dripping fish. She frowned as she observed that _someone_ had thrown _someone else_ into the campfire. The burning firewood was scattered and smoking wherever it touched wet leaves or dirt.

Hinata worried silently. 'That's not good. Fire could cause serious damage.'

Kiba took the fish from her, while Sai rearranged the sticks and logs and rebuilt the camp fire.

Hinata pulled out additional food items for dinner from her pack while Kiba prepped the fish and set them up to cook. Akamaru barked to notify them that he was off to hunt for his own dinner and to patrol the area around their camp.

...

They had established a strange routine. In front of the clients, during the mission, they were very professional. Hinata, Kiba and Sai worked well together as a shinobi team.

But whenever Hinata left Kiba and Sai alone, she returned to find them fighting. The first time, Hinata had been really upset and demanded they stop. She went so far as to get in between the two shinobi. Hinata didn't mind the near misses which almost caused serious injury. But her teammates didn't give her any reason for fighting.

Kiba growled. Sai shrugged.

The second time, they stopped as soon as they noticed her return. She had fussed over a bite mark that Kiba had given Sai. Kiba had scowled continuously the rest of the night.

The third time Kiba and Sai stopped _before_ Hinata returned. They pretended nothing had happened. Kiba had a bad bruise on his ribs and Hinata helped him wrap it.

By the fifth time, the two young men had realized that the guy most hurt would receive the most attention from Hinata. After that, they both toned down the level of damage.

This was the seventh time and Hinata was sick of it. "Accidentally" throwing a teammate into the fire was not acceptable. It had to stop.

……………………………

By the time they were ready to clean up for the night, Hinata had decided what to do. She simply would not leave them alone.

"I-I am going to the river to wash up." She said quietly. Her teammates nodded their acknowledgment and eye'd each other warily. Kiba grinned in anticipation of a good fight with Sai.

Actually, Kiba had developed some respect for Sai over the past two weeks. Sai was quick and tough and would not back down. But Kiba could not tolerate Sai's not-so-innocent intentions toward Hinata-chan. She was his teammate and she deserved better then a nut-case like Sai.

Kiba could smell the attraction between Sai and Hinata and he didn't like it. Everyone was nice to Hinata. But Sai…Sai really _noticed_ her. He helped her with small things without a word. Sai drew sketches of her and showed them to her. Strangest of all, Sai looked at Hinata's mouth and fingers whenever they ate together. Sai didn't stare, but he studied her. Hinata blushed if she noticed. Once he heard Hinata mumble. "It was just the cinnamon roll." _Whatever that meant._

Kiba was pretty sure he didn't want to know. He just wanted to warn Sai off. But Sai wasn't taking the hint.

Hinata stood in front of Kiba with a small towel, her toothbrush and other things. She wanted to talk with Kiba but didn't know how to start. He was her teammate and one of her best friends. She didn't want him to fight with Sai anymore. Training was okay, but random fighting would lead to one of them getting seriously hurt.

"What is it?" Kiba asked. He was used to Hinata's shy behavior and knew she wanted to talk to him.

"Kiba-kun, I…I don't want you to fight with Sai-san anymore." Hinata stated quietly.

"It's fine Hinata-chan, don't worry." Kiba grinned fondly at his friend.

"I'm serious Kiba-kun. I don't want you to hurt each other." Hinata said earnestly.

Kiba barked a small laugh. "I won't hurt him –much-. And HE can't hurt me." Kiba declared arrogantly. He ignored his bruised ribs and the ache from the gut punch he had received earlier.

Hinata furrowed her brow. "N-no Kiba. I-I don't want you to fight at all." She said more passionately.

"Hinata-chan…" Kiba began.

"Kiba-kun, if you won't stop fighting with each other, then I'm going to keep you away from each other." Hinata stated.

Kiba blinked. Hinata fidgeted. Sai sat on the other side of the camp sketching them. He wore his typical fake smile. Sai looked up from his sketch to Hinata. Kiba's sharp hearing picked up one word that Sai said quietly. "Tasty."

Kiba bared his teeth and growled.

Hinata took a breath and turned to Sai. "S-Sai-san, will you accompany me to the river?"

Before he knew what happened. Kiba was alone in the camp. Sai and Hinata had left.

Kiba cursed and called Akamaru back to him with a whistle. His white furred friend bounded back to his side within minutes. Kiba took comfort in his friend's presence and then asked. "Akamaru, what do you think of Sai-teme?"

Akamaru barked a few times in response.

"Yeah, I guess Hinata does seem happier around him." Kiba forced himself to cool down and ran a hand through Akamaru's thick coat of fur. "I guess he's not so bad." Akamaru barked and yipped a few more times. "Yeah, I know we can always rip him to shreds if he hurt Hinata-chan."

Akamaru barked again and this time Kiba laughed. "Yeah, that's right. It's not as if Hyuuga-sama or Neji will take it easy on Sai-teme." Kiba chuckled at the thought and suddenly felt much better.

...

"Is this why you taste so good?" Sai asked.

Hinata's eyes widened in her face towel and she blushed. "Wh-what do you mean?" She asked. Half of her did not want to know the answer.

"This is a different kind of soap. I have not seen it before." Sai replied. It was hand made and different from the standard soaps purchased in the stores or issued with shinobi gear.

Hinata blushed, "N-no, I make this soap with special oils from some plants in the Hyuuga gardens." Feeling the need to explain, she went on. "The soap and the lotion I use I…I think is enhances charka sensitivity. At least…that's…that's what I am trying to do with it." Sai looked at her curiously. She blushed harder at under his scrutiny. "You-you can try it. If…if you want to." She offered trying to distract him.

Sai looked at the small bar of soap. It was plain and simple. He wet the soap and washed his own face, neck and hands. He channeled a small amount of chakra to his palms and waited. The former root member had exceptional skills, but chakra sensitivity was not one of them. He waited a few more moments and nothing happened.

Hinata finished her nightly routine and saw Sai looking at his hands. She felt the small amount of chakra radiating from his palms. She smiled and reached over and lightly covered one of his palms with her own. "Do you feel that?" She asked.

Sai felt the warmth of her hand hovering over his. The light herbal scent of her unique soap and lotion teased his sense of smell. His face warmed at their close proximity.

And then he felt it. The energy from her palm tickled the surface of his skin. It was subtle, but he could feel it. He could feel her chakra swirling lightly between their palms. They were close, but not touching. It was as though he could feel her breathing through his skin.

With a sudden gesture, Sai grabbed Hinata by her wrist and pulled her forward. Hinata blushed as she felt the heat from Sai's face and the warm puff of his breath on her cheek.

"Hinata-san." Sai said quietly. "May I taste you?" He asked simply.

Hinata gasped in surprise, which he took as approval. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and gently licked the tips of her fingers.

The darkness crept around the edges of Hinata's vision and she forced herself to breathe to prevent fainting.

"It's-it was j-just the cinnamon roll." Hinata whispered a little hoarsely. "Or maybe the soap." She continued desperately.

Sai looked at her thoughtfully. She stared blankly at him as he puts his own finger to his mouth. Hinata can't help but blush again as he pressed his lips and tongue along the edge of his finger. The intimacy of the gesture may have been lost of Sai. But Hinata was sure she would _never _do _that _in front of someone else.

"Hinata-san. I'm quite sure." Sai explained calmly. "It's you. I like the taste of you."

He pulled gently to bring her forward again and placed an open mouthed kiss on her wrist. The small wet spot was cool on Hinata's heated skin.

In a slightly panicked voice Hinata protested. "Sai-san, Sakura told you. You-you shouldn't do that with someone who is ...is not special to you!"

Sai looked into Hinata's wide pale eyes. "Yes. And you said I should ask first." Sai paused. "You are the only one I want to taste like this. Does that make you special to me?" He asked in a puzzled tone.

Hinata blinked at Sai's open expression. The former Root member looked nervous. And was he...blushing? "You...you don't understand, Sai-san. If you taste...err...touch me like that, it means that you really like me." Hinata tried to explain again.

"I...I wouldn't mind Sai-san...but I-I think this is just new to you." Hinata confessed to her confused sometimes teammate. "You have been very kind to me." Hinata said as she back away slightly and performed a small bow.

The time they spent together on this mission had convinced her that Sai was not playing games with her. Sakura-chan had also told her that Sai was "totally clueless" and therefore completely incapable of understanding the concept of "flirting." Hinata hid her eyes in a long curtain of dark hair.

She was happy that Sai noticed her and flattered that his took an interest in her fishing and hunting technique with her chakra "whip", her soap, her method for creating her own medicinal salves. She was happy that he would explain how he made special ink sometimes for his own form of ninjutsu. They didn't exchange a lot of words, but he listened to her and he acknowledged her. But she didn't want to assume too much. It was a cinnamon roll that sparked his interest. Next week, he might find something else of interest.

"I don't like cinnamon rolls." Sai stated suddenly.

"Oh. O-Okay." Hinata blinked. "I'm sorry?" She apologized uncertainly.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm glad I tried a 'cinnamon roll.' That is how I discovered something that I like." Sai smiled genuinely. Rather than pull Hinata forward a third time, Sai leaned toward her. He touched her face and brushed her hair away from her eyes. He could see she was flustered.

Hinata's eyes widened at the confession and her heart raced. Sai's normally serious and closed expression looked open, vulnerable, and...happy? Hinata was a Hyuuga and she could read truth in even blank expressions. What she saw in Sai's expression, both thrilled and scared her.

"Hinata-san. Do you want to...do you want to...?" Sai trailed off uncertainly. He wasn't sure what to say or do.

Hinata felt dizzy, but she was strangely comforted by Sai's small blush and nervousness. The gentle touch of his finger tips to her face brought forth a wave of heat of both embarrassment and excitement.

'I guess it wasn't the cinnamon roll.' Hinata thought absently. Finally Shino's comments and the small ways Sai had shown his interest made sense. Sai was strange and clueless. But Hinata...kind of...liked that about him. She didn't feel intimidated by him.

Through her skin, Hinata felt the whirl of uncertainty and excited chakra between them. Her hands found Sai's pale face and gently, _intimately _touched his lips with her finger tips. She could sense the chakra pulsing through his body creating warmth and moisture from his breath to her palm. And she felt braver then she had ever felt before.

It could be an experiment. Like her projects with her soap or her charka "whip." Painfully shy and totally clueless, they could learn together. Sai's almost question hung in the air between them, but Hinata had found her answer.

"This... is called... a kiss." Hinata explained as she gently guided her mouth to his.

Owari

_

* * *

_

Authors note: Please Review.


End file.
